Hero
by SaYa DeMoN DaRkNeSs
Summary: I Adopted This Story From EllieBloodStain "I'll be your hero, you just need to yell my name" "Really?" "Just think of me and I'll come" "Promise" "Promise, and I never break promises" "I got a friend who protects me two. we can go and find him" "What's his name" "Sting Eucliffe from Sabertooth guild" "You won't touch a single hair on her head." "I will" "Over my dead body"


Her world felt like it was crashing down, her hatred and anger grew. Lucy sat on her bed looking out the window. She knew the world was cold but she didn't know her family would do something like that. They watch her break down, no one dared to sooth her trembling figure. She knew right there no one can save her now save her from the darkness that was creeping up on her. She watch as the sun set, she smiled bitterly her heart was like the sun shining with happiness now it was cold as ice. She stood up and jumped out the window she didn't know why but she like her new exit. Lucy wanted an extreme rush so she can feel alive again, she smile as her feet touch the moist grass. Rain drops hit her forehead and she started to spin around with her arms stretched out. Old people looked at her and smile, a little girl with short pink wavy hair with purple eyes ran up to her. Lucy hold out her hand toward the little girl with a smile. The little girl smile and took it, Lucy kneeled down. Lucy looked at the girl, she watched as tears rolled down her cheeks. Something inside Lucy made her want to watch over the small pinky her heart clenched as a smile made its way on the child's face. She didn't know if it was pity or if it was seeing the little girl as her when she cried and no one soothed her weeping form.

"Keep your eyes open. Everyone is going to watch you till you break, I'll be your hero. Just yell my name." Lucy said gently

The little girl eyes lighten up and her smile widen.

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm Lucy…"

"I'm Rose"

Lucy picked Rose up and spin her around, Lucy touched Rose's forehead with hers.

"Think of me and I'll come" Lucy whisper

"Promise?" Rose asked with pleading eyes

Lucy smile a real smile

"I promise and I never break promises." Lucy softly said

"Lucy!" Wendy yelled while running toward them with worry in her

"What is it?" she asked emotionless

"Are you alright? You broke down and everyone thought you needed space for a while. Than you ran out of the guild." Wendy asked with worry in her brown eyes

"I'm fine" she said

Wendy looked hurt but hesitated and ran back toward the guild Fairy Tail. Lucy smiled at Rose and Rose look back confused. _Who hurt Lucy-Nee?_ Rose question herself Rose knew she shouldn't meddle but her eight year old self was curious.

"You better get home before your mom freaks out" Lucy said smiling

Rose nodded and started to walk home with a frown. _What mom? She left me with the hands of my so called dad_ Rose thought angrily. Tears rolled down her face as she numbly walked back to the hell hole she's been living in for three years.

"Everybody hurts everybody screams everybody feels this way" Lucy sang

She sat on the wet grass and looked up at the starry night memories passed through her skull. Her lips quiver and choked back a sob. She closed her eyes and started to remember when it all started.

"_Akio! Let's go on a mission!" Lucy exclaim happily_

_A boy with spiky red hair and black eyes looked at Lucy with a frown. His Fairy Tail purple guild mark was over his left eye._

"_Sorry babe, Master Makarov wanted me to do a solo for him." He said sadly_

"_Oh alright, come back safe" Lucy said sadly_

_He nodded sadly and kissed her on the cheek than slapped her ass. He walked out of the guild._

_A week later, Akio wasn't back yet and Lucy started to pace back and forth._

"_He'll be back soon, I promise." Mirajane said with a small smile_

_A month later a man with shaggy black hair with brown eyes walked in._

"_Sorry to inform you, but Akio Shell is dead. I killed him." The man said with a smirk_

_Lucy world crashed down on her, she started to tremble her brown eyes looked at the man's mocking brown eyes. She ran up to him and kicked his gut he landed flat on the ground she jumped on him and started to punch his face. Natsu hurried over toward them and grabbed her and hold on to her tightly._

"_Who are you? Who the hell are you?" Lucy screamed as her tears started to streamed down her face_

"_Calm down we will get revenge" Natsu whisper while glaring at the man_

"_Me? I'm Jacob. I wish you could see how I killed him. He begged me to tell you __**Lucy**__ that he loves you and he wished you won't cry from his death. But of course his begs where cut short" Jacob laughed_

"_You sick bastard! You monster! I'll kill you!" Lucy roared as Natsu walked backwards while still holding onto Lucy._

"_I want to see you try Lucy Heartfilia I'll break you and take everything away from you"_

_He disappear and Lucy dropped to her knees. Tears streamed down her face as she screamed Akio's name. Everyone looked at her with worry, but they sat in their seats frozen. Lucy got up and ran out of the guild while whispering Akio's name._

**Lucy! **Rose thought with fear as her dad threw her in the wall. He stalked toward her and raised his hand, Rose closed her eyes tight. She open them when she felt no pain. She looked up to see Lucy holding her dad's hand.

"Don't touch her again." Lucy growled her eyes glowed with disgust

"She's my kid I can do as I please!"

Lucy kicked him and spit in his face.

"You won't as long I'm alive." Lucy hissed

"Then I will have to kill you brat" Rose's dad growled

Lucy picked Rose up and ran out of the door, Rose was shivering while her clothes where ripped and soaked. They went in Lucy's apartment and Lucy locked her windows and doors.

"Are you alright?" Lucy question with worry

Rose nodded her head as Lucy bring out clothes for her too wear.

"I got a friend who also protects me, Lucy-Nee. Let's look for him." Rose said while putting the clothes on

Lucy nodded and started to clean Rose's wounds.

"What's his name?" Lucy question while putting the materials away

"His name is Sting Eucliffe from Sabertooth guild."

~!~~!~!~

"Hey Sting are you still protecting that brat?" Minerva question

Sting looked up from his drink and held back a growl, of course he hated this bitch who stood in front of him. But he sigh she was Master Jiemma's daughter man he hated both of these assholes.

"Yah so what of it. She isn't a brat either, so shut the fuck up. What does it concern you?" Sting sneered

Minerva faked gasped and a hurt look in her eyes.

"Oh well I just got a mission to kill that bitch along with her _hero_ Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail. I'm telling you so you won't get in my way. I'm surprise her father requested the mission himself." Minerva giggled madly

Sting's eyes narrowed and he let out a growled his anger sent flying through the walls. He couldn't take this anymore, not this bitch, not this guild, and the master. He stood up and erased the mark with his magic along with Lector.

"I quit. And I'm sure in hell won't let you touch Rose." He hissed

"Rose is her name. What a dumb name for a ugly girl" Minerva sneered

He had enough of this shit, he picked up his exceed and walked out the doors of the guild while slamming them shut.

"You won't touch a single hair on her body. You'll have to kill me first" Sting whisper

"Sting-Kun I have a bad feeling about his"


End file.
